Fate and Destiny Gone Wrong
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: (*PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS: MY NEW(COUGH)LOVE TRIANGLE(COUGH)I MEAN START*) Lucy was replaced, betrayed and attacked by her nakama. With the help of Juvia, she lives. But what awaits her in their journey? Explanation at end of 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Okay if you read this already there's a pretty good explanation after the story,k?**

Lucy's Pov

I woke up early in the morning I got my clothes and went to the bathroom.I stripped myself and went to the tub.I felt the warm water touch my skin.I got the strawberry scent shampoo and scrub it to my head.I grabbed my rose scent soap and scrubbed it in my I'm done I put on a white tank top and white with black polka dots skirt with 2-inch heels.I sighed and summoned Plue

"Do you think they will-...-Who am I kidding they will ignore me again."

"I think you should not lose fate Lucy."

"I know Loke since it's been a year I don't have any fate anymore"I said as Plue went back to the spirit world

"Want me to guard you princess?"

"No thanks"

I reached my destination.I went inside the guild not even bothering to say 'hi'

"Mira,where's Levy,Wendy and Carla?"

"Well,Team Shadow Gear is on a mission and Happy,Carla and Wendy are on a mission"She replied

"ok"

"Anything you want Lucy?"

"How about strawberry milkshake?"

"Coming right up"

It has been a year since people at the guild started ignoring me at my birthday suddenly Team Natsu came to me.

"Lucy-"I cut Natsu when he was about to say something I cut him off with a:"Natsu,Gray and Erza I am so sorry to cut you off.I know it's rude but can you wait until my drink comes?"Natsu nodded.I replied with a 'thank you~'.Mira comes back with my drink.I sipped my drink.I nodded meaning them to continue.

"Lucy,your weak you always rely on your spirits and we always have to save your butt your just a replacement for Lisanna."Natsu said

"Your always complaining how weak you are and complain about your rent"Gray said

"We're kicking you out of the team for Lisanna"Erza manage to said

* * *

No one's Pov

"Sure,n-no prob"Lucy replied as she went to the Master's office but before she enters she knocked first Lucy heard a quiet 'come in'.She came sat down `cuz master told her so

"What is it that you need child?"Macarov said

"I want to quit this guild"Lucy said

"Can you give me a reason?"He then,asked again

Lucy shook her head,Macarov sighed,"Any last words as a Fairy Tail member?"

Lucy nodded."Master you were like the father I ever had,Fairy Tail **was **my family,they ignored me at my birthday and this year,they ruined it too.I feel like I'm a replacement for Lisanna.A doll that you can throw away.I'm not fit to the Fairies anymore"She said as she broke down in was crying too.

"Very well,then hand me your hand"Lucy gave him her hand without a minute her mark was gone.

Lucy went out to the master's office and went to Mira I gave her the was about to leave the guild when she was attacked:

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Roar of the:iron dragon!"

"Ice make:cannon!"

"Metal punch!"

"Requip!Sword:Golden Sakura!"

and the attacks went on when Lucy was in last 2 attacks to death she heard :

"Water slicer!"

"Regulus Punch!"after she heard closed her eyes, ready to die and meet her parents and she couldn't help but think that Loke was on their side.

Then the attack never came so she opened her eyes only to see Loke and Juvia was on her the master came out:

"Shut it!What are you doing?!",then they finally got to their senses

"What are we doing?"they asked to no one in particular

Lucy went stood went back to the Spirit World.

"Beating me up thank god Juvia helped me"Lucy coldly said

"Who did this to you and where's your mark?"The guild members said

"I quit the guild after **Team Natsu replaced,**with **_Lisanna_**_"Lucy_ said as she emphasized the word Team Natsu loud,replaced with a medium loud and Lisanna with the not so loud

Everyone glared at Team Natsu

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Thanks for my birthday,you ruined it again,I'm leaving and never come back,wanna come Juvia?"I asked Juvia nodded

"Master?"Juvia asked master nodded and removed her mark too

"Come on Juvia I know were are going!But first we are training in the...(whispered where they are training)..Then join 'the' guild!"I shouted enough for everyone in the guild to hear except for the part of the and when I stressed the words 'the'

"Juvia thinks you already have a plan"I smiled at her

"Y-YYYyup!"I answered

"Let's go pack and meet at the-"Juvia was cut off by me shouting while raising hand:

"Forest!At 30 minutes"

We went to our own home.

"Gate of the Lion,I open thee:Leo"

"You called Princess"Loke said

"Hime,"Virgo said comin' out of no where

"Good Virgo just in time could you pack my things and Loke please give this to the landlady and tell her that I won't stay here anymore" I tell to them,without a minute they were done. 'wow' Is all I can think of

* * *

At the entrance of the forest:

Juvia's Pov

Juvia was late Juvia doesn't even know if love rival is in the forest!At last,Juvia found love rival.

"Love rival!Juvia is here"Juvia said

"Hey,may you try speaking like me?And please stop calling me love rival"she said

"Ui!I...will,what about Lucy?"I nodded;at first it was hard doing it but I started getting a hang of it,we started walking,walking and walking until we reached a beautiful waterfall and a lake with a lots of flowers particular and unseen.

"Ready to swim?Cuz' we will"she said I nodded

We swam in the pass through the are now inside a cave behind the saw a portal we entered it and we were dragged on a different world.

"Welcome back Princess"The dragons said

"Why thank you,I'm glad this is Juvia Lockser,Would you teach her 2 dragon slaying?I know she is easy to teach water element and she will pick that okay with you guys?"she asked them

"Of course Princess"

"Juvia?"They asked me

"I pick electric dragon slaying"

* * *

No one's Pov

After that they started training without stopping well except for sleeping and eating of course. They got stronger physically and and Lucy have become best friends,bonds close,no secrets. Juvia had move on with Gray and Lucy had move on with ,Lucy was in love with Natsu **before**.They have mastered the dragon slaying that they need to master. When they realize they have been training for 2 years,they freaked out and there is where we continue our story

_**To Be Continued:**_

**me-explanation: **

**I am franzine-chan,I can't log in on my first account,so I made another one,by the way next chapter coming later or tomorrow.**

** Love you all,Me-franzine-chan or franzine chan**

**P.S.:I don't own Ft**


	2. Chapter 2

After 2 years:

Lucy looked different.

Her hair is waist-length,golden with pink highlights meaning all the dragon slayer magic

They learned that Skiadrum and Weisslogia were alive.

Her eyes changes whenever she uses different magics like:

all dragon slaying magic-gold(both eyes)

force magic-lifeless red(right eye)

illusion magic-gray(left eye)

celestial magic-original color of her eyes(both eyes)

time ark-violet(both eyes)

nature magic(lost magic)-green(left eye)

advanced solid script-red(right eye)

teleportation-light orange(left eye)

telepathy-yellow(both eyes)

requip magic-dark brown(both eyes)

command magic-lifeless,light brown(left eye)

gravity magic-blue(both eyes)

healing magic-sky blue(both eyes)

transformation magic-violet red(both eyes)

advance rune magic-purple(right eye)

ice make magic-blue(left eye)

doll magic-silver(left eye)

portal,black hole magic-black with a little spots of yellow,like what you see in the night(both eyes)

Nothing really changed in Juvia

Due to a funny incident Juvia's hair is still the same

Her powers were water and electric dragon slayer magic and her previous magic.

**Lucy's Pov**

We are finally going out of the dragon world.

We bid goodbye to them and went back to Fiore.

I wore a shorts and one-strap,pink top

"Juvia I think you should give Lyon a chance"I said to her

"Well,I think-"

"Miss Juvia!Miss Juvia!Lucy!"someone called

"Huh?"We both girls said

Lyon came running towards us,we asked him how he knew we were here

"I saw you girls plus I saw you coming out of no where"he said

"Oh about that..."I said.I laughed nervously while scratching my head

"Lucy teleported me with her here"Juvia covered it up,well,it was the truth

Lyon sighed he said this with a little hope:"Miss Juvia would you go on a date with me?"

Juvia looked at me,I nodded she then sighed "I told you not to call me Miss Juvia, yes,I am not speaking in 3rd person anymore and I would go out with you,in 1 condition,may I join your guild?"Lyon nodded and looked at me with the are-you-coming-? look

"No,I'm not going with you 2 because:1,I don't want to ruin your relationship;2,I don't want to see you 2 making out on my bed;3,",smirked,"I already have my own plans 4,Lisanna will kill me if she see's me and last:5,since your in good terms with Fairy Tail along with the Pegasus' and Mermaids,team Natsu would either drag me to Fairy Tail or talk to me"I explained

"Now that you mentioned it team Natsu is looking for you"Lyon claimed

"Okay,if they ask where I am do me a favor and tell them that you don't know"I said going in a fog.I let out my left hand with a stamp that is written Dragon queen in cursive saw it as I disappeared in the fog.

Lyon was about to ask something in Juvia but bothered with a "Don't even ask" bored tone

They went to their date or in Lamia

Unnoticed to them I was watching them in the nearby tree,the one that went in the fog was an illusion.I jumped down the tall tree.

I started walking and walked 6 kilometers which took 2 and a half hours.

**[[a/n:don't even think about it!I already tried it]]**

Finally I was...at Sabertooth.I entered it using force to see a irritated and smirking Minerva and a confuse yet worried tigers.

"What are you doing here weak fairy?"Minerva asked me

"What do you think?"I asked her not interested

The members was shocked,no one dared to speak.

Minerva's head was boiling from anger.

"Who do you think you are?!"she shouted at me

"Ouch,don't remember me?"I asked,'Almost there'

"Min-min?"I asked her

"Lucy?"she asked I nodded

She attacked me with a hug.

The other tigers were shocked,no...Wait,surprised?

"Tell me Lunlun you finally want to join?"She asked me

"Mou,Min-min don't call me Lunlun and yes."

"Let's go to Father's office"she said,I nodded

"Okay!"I said excitedly

We went to Jeimma's office

"Father..."Minerva said

"Yes?What do you need?"Jeimma asked

"Join the guild"

"Lucy is that you?Your power is almost like Layla's"Jeimma asked

"yup!"I answered

He gave me the stamp,which is located on the left side of my stomach

"Let me introduce you to the guild"Minerva said smiling

I mouthed 'thank you' to Master,he nodded

We went outside the master's and Minerva shouted:

"Listen up!This is Lucy Heartfilia my childhood friend,she's the queen of-hmph!" Minerva said while I cut her off by putting my hands on her mouth,I continued

"Oh please don't mind the queen part!Ehehehehehe."I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Tell us!"a tiger said

"Ya!Tell us!"another tiger said

And in the end all of the tigers in the guild where shouting:"Tell us" except master,who went out when he heard all the noise

"Master,-"I said,I didn't know what to say so I cut myself off

Master chuckled and said,"Just tell'em"

I sighed and told them:

"I,Lucy Heartfilia is the Queen of the Dragons,"I saw their disbelief in their eyes,I read what's going on their minds

Surprisingly,there were only 2 things going on their heads.

'It's impossible!Dragons don't exists!Anymore?'

'I thought someone particular,says she's the dragon queen'

All I could think of is 'Who could claim that she's rightfully over the thrown of the dragon world?'

"Minerva,may I speak to you?"

* * *

**Minerva's P.O.V  
**

"Minerva,may I speak to?"Lulu-chan asked

'She must be serious,she told me by my own name' I thought

"Sure"I said

We went to the somewhere.*cough*upstairs,Father's office *cough*

Father put a soundproof vortex around the room,Lucy got serious,me too

"Who claimed as the queen of the dragons?!"Lucy said,trying to calm down

Father and I gave a serious look on our faces,

"We're sorry we can't tell you that,"Father said

"Although,she kept dragging about it,she has wall of lies and very boastful,more boastful than Sting."I said

"And is addict in Sting and Rogue"Father said

"Strength?"Lucy asked

"We don't know,"I said

"She's scary,we told her to fight,she ignored what we said as she gave us a glare 5x more scarier than Mira,Erza, and daughter's combined"Father explained

Lucy smirked but it didn't last,I could tell she was so mad,there was shadow,fire and light covering her,she calmed down

"So,Master,may Mi-chan get a sleepover to my house,Minerva,may you help me pick what house?"She asked,me and Father nodded

"Thank you now,Min-chan,wanna pick now?"I nodded,she asked.

We went outside the master's office.I saw Sting and Rogue came back from a mission,staring at Lulu-chan.

Lulu-chan smirked as she saw 'her',staring at Lulu-chan scarily.I shivered

"Well,Min-chan,is that her?"She asked,I didn't reply nor think

"Oh,silly me,I forgot!Let's go pick an apartment or hotel,"Lulu-chan said,I nodded

She mumbled something,I didn't hear her.

"What Lulu-chan?"I asked loud enough for everyone to hear,Sting and Rogue froze

"I want to fight that girl!"Lulu-chan said pointing to 'her'.She glared,10x more scarier than Titania,Demon,and me combined,at Lulu-chan

Lulu-chan glared back,15x more scarier than the top 3 scariest in Fiore:The "Demon","Titania"and the "War Goddess"(?)=me.

"Let's go Min-chan,"she said as she hold my hand and teleported to where the apartment are rented.

**The next day**

**Cliffhanger?**

**Me:sorry,for the long update I was too busy making my other story**

**Sting:Yeah,where me and my partner aren't included(sulks in the corner)**

**Me:(goes to where Sting is)Oh come on,you,Lucy and Rogue are a star of this story,plus,I was thinking adding you and Rogue in that story(tries to cheer him up)**

**Sting:(Brightens up)Really?Really?Really?**

**me:(sweatdrops for his childness but still smiles)Of course!I promise!**

**Sting:In that case I'll do the disclaimer for you,franzine-chan-luvs-u doesn't even know Hiro Mashima**

**Me:(sulks in the corner)Am not a not a not a kid(repeats that line all over)**

**Sting:Are you okay kid?(tries to comfort her,or touch her)**

**me:(runs away)(comes back with Minerva)**

**Minerva:How dare you Sting!For calling her a kid!(beating Sting up)**

**Me:Am-am-am not a k-kid.A-am n-not a k-kid.U-until n-next t-time!J-ja n-ne!(continues mumbling:Am not a kid while shuttering)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now:Where we left off:**

* * *

**The next day:**

**No one's P.O.V**

The 2 childhood friend just woke up 6:30 in the morning.

They picked a large house consists of:

**-.**3 rooms

**-.**3 bathrooms

**-.**3 sofas,1 flat screen and a table in 1 living room

**-.**a kitchen

**-.**a library

**-.**a weapon room

**-.**2 empty rooms

**-.**training room

**-.**a pool**[[A/n:-_-" don't even ask]]**

**-.**a dressing room

**-.**a dining room

**-.**computer room

**-.**sports room

All in all,it like the Heartfilia Mansion, it costs 500,000 in month but Lucy bought it, in 30,000,000 J.

Getting back to Lucy and Minerva, the 2 girls woke up in the same time and same bed.

**[[a/n: If you think they did it then... Perverts! (blush)They didn't!]]**

"Morning Min-chan/Lulu-chan!" they greeted each other, at the same time

"You know,we should invite Yukino too!" Minerva said (in this fanfic, Yukino wasn't excuminated, YET)

"Yukino? You mean the girl that's a celestial wizard?" Lucy asked

"Mh-hm!" Minerva said smiling

"Okay! When?" Lucy asked

"I don't know . . . Why don't we ask her?" Minerva asked, Lucy nodded

They 2 took a bath at the same time,though not at the same bathroom, and ends at the same time

After the 2 took a bath, they wore:

Minerva:her usual outfit

Lucy: a white and black long-sleeved dress that only reaches her thigh, to show her mark, she ripped a heart-shaped on the side of her stomach, to where her mark is, 2 limiters (earrings), and 2 inch heels

They decided to eat at the guild, so the girls headed to the guild. Every boy that Lucy passed, can't stop spilling blood from their noses.

**[[Me: (covers mouth from laughing); Ziyo :Why are you laughing?; Me: Get back from your own story!; Ziyo: Fine, (disappears)]]**

They 2 girls finally made their way to the guild. Only to receive a blush from the tigers except 'The Dragon Slayer Duo', who just had blood loss from nosebleed and tigress except Minerva and Yukino and especially 'her'.

"You! Are you trying to seduce every boy you see?!" 'She' said

"Princess Dyane, we sorry for Lulu-chan / Lucy-sama / Blondie / Lucy 's behaviour " bowed Minerva, Yukino, Sting and Rogue. Minerva bowed smirking, only Lucy noticed. Yukino bowed in worry. Sting bowed irritated. Rogue bowed in emotionless.

"Tch." Lucy and Dyane said in the same time

"Are you a queen?" Lucy asked, smiling the best smile she can do, Sting and Rogue blushed. Yukino could only think that she looked like an angel and: 'More angel-like than Angel'. Minerva's smirk widens.

"Of course! I am the Dragon Queen!" Dyanne said proudly and boastfully, Lucy clench her fists but still trying to smile. "Why don't I get to know the dragons can I?" Lucy asked. Dyanne nodded, not sure. "Why don't we sit down?" Lucy asked, Dyanne nodded, nervously because she doesn't know any dragons. So, she **HAS **to lie, or else **Her reputation** will be ruined. Dyanne went to a table.

"So, Sting or Rogue, I need you. Come" Lucy said, giving them a hand. The duo took 2 minutes before accepting. Surprisingly, they hold Lucy's hand at the same time making the boys glare at each other. Lucy giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. The 2 blushed at Lucy's reaction. They heard a mumble from Lucy:

"So this is why Acnologia trapped us for 7 years, to be at same age or younger than Sting and Rogue, he wants me to end up on 1 of them". That made Rogue and Sting blush.

"Let's go" Lucy said, pulling the 2 to where Dyanne is, and it worked. Dyanne blushed.

"Sit anywhere you like" Lucy said, Dyanne offered *cough* ordered *cough* to sit beside her. The duo obeyed, Dyanne smirked at me bitchy.

"Okay, let's start?" Lucy ask innocently, when Lucy asked that, the guild became dead silent to listen. Even Jeimma went out just to listen, despite the fact that he was busy. The duo + Dyanne nodded.

"What does Skiadrum looks like? Element? Gender? As for you Rogue, do not answer" Lucy said, Rogue nodded

"A black dragon with white scales. Poison. Male." Dyanne answered, stern. Rogue glared at Dyanne. Lucy bursts out laughing. Everybody but Rogue stared at Lucy weirdly. Lucy wiped a tear in her eye and started to get serious. She pulled at a celestial key, and wrote a big 'Skiadrum' on the air, cursive and and neatly. The letters started to glow revealing the shadow dragon Skiadum. With beautiful shadow-colored wings and black wings.

"You summoned me the 100th time perfectly!" Skiadrum said,clapping. Lucy grinned

"I know right?" ,Lucy said and frowned, "b-but h-how's your a-arm?" she said biting her bottom lip, to avoid crying. Suddenly, Skiadrum hugged Lucy making Rogue jealous.

"Princess, it wasn't your fault. I am, after all, fine now. So, smile my dear." Skiadrum said. Lucy smiled.

"Now, can you tell me why called me, my dear queen?" Skia asked

"3 things, 1, to make 'em surprised, 2, to make Rogue show his emotions," Lucy said. "Uh-huh. Uh-hu- Wait! Rogue?! You mean Ryos?!" Skia said surprised. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, ready for the impact. Skiadrum turn around to find Rogue, Skiadrum's tail hit Lucy. That hit send Lucy flying, she muttered something:

"Fly." as she flew in the wind with grace, making Sting and Rogue realize that they are in love at first sight. With Lucy. Lucy landed with grace. She put her hands in the air like she was arrest by the magic council or arc bishop and that she surrendered. She sighed heavily.

"100th time I did this with you dragons, and still perfect." Lucy said, "To the point, she." Points at Dyanne, "Said you were a male, a poison dragon and a black dragon with white scales"

Skiadrum turned herself at a human, a very beautiful woman.**[[me:It rhymed! how creepy]]** She's 25, she has black hair, and has red eyes too. She wore a t-shirt that has a writing _'Shadows hunt' _and red skirt that's 6 inches above the knees.

Lucy, Sting,Rufus, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Master and Skiadrum suddenly laughed. Making the guild shocked at Rogue, laughing! Minerva laughing not like a bitch!

"The world's going to end!" a tiger and a tigress said

The laughter group glared at the tiger and at the tigress and stopped laughing.

"Seriously?!"Yukino shouted in amusement

"A black dragon?!. . . ." Skiadrum shouted

"With white scales?! . . . ." Sting shouted

"Like Rogue is the famous shadow dragon slayer with a parent called Skiadrum!" Master said loudly

"Skiadrum! Is a- What is it?" Rufus asked making the others who laughed earlier, glare at him

"I thought you were a Dragon Slayer Duo fan?!"Minerva shouted

"Have you even seen a dragon?!" Rogue and Lucy said. The 2 looked at each other. The 2 smiled, and blush. Thinking:_ 'He / She looks cute / handsome in a smile' _

" You're not worth my time" Lucy said, Rogue's heart broke.

"Don't worry Rogue, she's not worth your time, I am **[[Author's Comment: What a Bitch!]] **" Dyanne said, his face to make him face her. She smirked in victory and seductively when Rogue smile at Dyanne **The 1st TIME! **

"Rogue?" someone asked, Rogue looked at the one who called her. He was surprised. . . . It was Lucy, who had a sad smile on her face, his heart crushed more.

Lucy kissed Rogue on the cheek. Rogue blushed.

"Don't worry Rogue, it wasn't you, I meant Dyanne." Lucy smiled at Rogue. Rogue blushed.

"Well, sorry but gotta go, Transformation: Dragon Princess" Lucy said, in a blink of an eye, she transformed. Her hair was in a messy, high bun with some sort of long necklace and some sparkles mixed in her hair and a tiara on the exact middle of her head. Her gown. . . . It has no sleeves. . . . -_-". . . . How can Franzine explain it? She has it on her mind but can't explain . . . -_-. . . Think of your own golden and elegant dress for Lucy.

"Rufus-kun, Min-chan and Yukino-chan. Come with me." Lucy said

"Okay." the 3 said

Skiadrum went out of the guild and changed back in dragon form. The 4 of them hopped on Skia's back.

"Bye! Be back tomorrow!" Lucy said waving like a princess

'_Tomorrow!Why tomorrow?!More importantly, why Rufus!?' _Sting and Rogue thought

_'Ara ara ara, I can feel jealousy, no? Don't worry, you'll know soon'_ Lucy thought using telepathy

Rogue and Sting looked at Lucy, and saw she has yellow eyes. Lucy winked at the 2 boys causing the 2 boys to blush and making Dyanne jealous.

"I owe you a fight!" Dyanne said.

"When I get back, bye!" Lucy said as Skiadrum started to fly. They passed Fairy Tail, Natsu saw the dragon and shouted:

"AHH! It's Igneel, Metalicana, Grandaneey and Acnologia combined! Let's run, run for our lives!" then, Gajeel went out

"Idoit! There is no such as thing as Igneel, Metalicana, Grandaneey and Acnologia combined!" Gajeel said using a metal hand to spank him in the head.

"Ouch! At least go easy on me!" Natsu said rubbing her spank part.

Skiadrum passed Lamia Scale, surprisingly every member saw it.

"Skiadrum, may you please go down first in Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked

"Sure princess" Skia said as they went down to where Lamia Scale is.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I went down on Skia's back. I transformed in my normal dress before going down.

"Please wait here." I said, Skia, Min-chan, Rufus-kun and Yuki-chan nodded.

"Hi Lamia Scale!" I said

"What's a tiger doing here?" their master asked

"Let's see, to visit Sherry, Juvia, Lyon, Jura and Chelia" I said

"Lucy? Is that you?" Sherry asked

"Bingo! We got a winner!" I said

"What are you doing with the tigers?" Sherry asked again

"They kinda betrayed her" 2 voices said

"Juvia! Lyon!" I said hugging Juvia

"So, how's your relationship working out?" Lucy asked teasingly

"Relationship?!" the whole guild members exclaimed especially Chelia

I started lecturing them why haven't they told the guild about their relationships. Lyon just 'Hmph' and turn on the side pretending not to listen but I know his listening. Juvia laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, by the way, Juvia, Lyon?" I asked and stopped lecturing

"Hm?" they said together

"May I be the godmother of your baby when your pregnant?" I asked

Lyon and Juvia looked at me, then, at each other and looked away, blushing.

"That's it! No one will marry Lyon and no one will make babies and Lyon is the father! Only me!" Chelia said, Lyon and Juvia pointed at her and said, "That is why we didn't tell the guild". "Oh, well bye I need to go, I mean I have to go!" I said

I went back at the back of Skia and waved them goodbye. We went to the dragon world and trained.

* * *

**That went out well. Right?**

**Sting:no**

**Dyanne: Sting-kun~Kiss me**

**Sting: (an inch a part to Dyanne)**

**Me:(cough) I will definitely make sure there will be Rolu moments**

**Rogue: Thanks**

**Me: No prob, do you like Lucy?**

**Rogue: No, Love her**

**Lucy: Really Rogue?**

**Rogue: (blush)**

**Sting: Enough with this crappy rolu moments!**

**Me, Rogue and Lucy: (glared at Sting and Dyanne)**

**Me:**** (turns into creepy franzine)****Why don't you make out with her?! (turns into sweet franzine) as for you rolu, (smiles) I'll make a story for you**

**Ziyo:...**

**me: Get back to It's all about friends,love and jealousy, will ya? **

**Ziyo: (disappears)**

**Lucy: franzine-chan-luvs-u doesn't even know Hiro Mashima so how? Will she own Ft?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! If your mad at Dyanne, then you are going to be so mad at her after this chapter. Start!**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V  
**

**Time Skip: After A Week**

Ugh! It's been a week since they left. When I thought they, I meant Minerva, Blondie, Yukino, Skiadrum and Rufus left! Like seriously!? Is someone making my life miserable?! **[[Author: Yes, me as revenge for breaking the RoLu moment]]**

"Sting-kun! Rogue-kun! Would you please go on an **_Another_** date with me?" Dyanne the annoying bitch said

Before I could answer, I heard:

"Rufus-kun! We have to tell them!" Blondie said

"She's right, Rufus you should really tell the guild" Minerva said.

I saw Rogue's eyes widen. I sat beside him.

"So, what do you think?" I asked

"I don't know..." he said

We began to listen but they were too far away for us to hear it, it was always murmurs. Until we caught:

"How are we going to tell them about our relationship?" Blondie asked

"I don't know, My Ladies, would you please go ahead while we talk about this?" Rufus asked

"Sure" Minerva and Yukino ans their smell gotten stronger.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Blondie asked

"Because you were a fairy?"

"Why were you a saber, in the first place?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, Mr. Lohr, we have to tell them."

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Lohr. That is, you" Rufus said

"Fine, have it your way. Now, for my own way: Race ya to the guild!" Blondie shouted, as 2 bolts of lightning appeared in the guild, 1 just beside the guild doors, which was closed, then opened. Another one is in front of me and Rogue. The lightning disappeared revealing Blondie and Rufus. Rufus was beside the guild doors and Blondie was in front of us. I looked at her from head to heels. She looked... Wow.

**A.n:Lucy wore the one like Erza's. It take time when Erza is in heaven, watching her own funeral in "Titania Falls"  
**

"Did you use magic, Blondie?" I asked

"Nope!" she said happily

"What happened to you?" Rogue asked

"Huh? What do you mean? I trained in the dragon world for only a day. Oops! I forgot that a day in the dragon world is a week in here. You're lucky I didn't choose the Spirit World, or else-" Blondie said

"Sting-kun! Rogue-kun! Sting-kun! Rogue-kun! Would you please go on an **_Another_** date with me?" the annoying bitch said, emphasizing the word 'another'

_'Shit! Worst timing!' _I thought

"Oh well, never mind" Lucy said disappointed, yes, I called her by her name, as she went to where Rufus is.

"Rufus-kun, I won!" Lucy said

"Nope! I did!" Rufus argued. Everyone stared at Rufus, for his unusual behavior.

"Well, since I have the longest distance, I did!" Lucy argued. Lucy gasped.

"What?" Rufus asked

"Where's Ying?" Lucy asked, _'Who's Ying?'_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Oh, Ying~ I got some fish~" Lucy said playfully, still no answer, "Fine! I got carrots and I'll buy you some ice cream!" Lucy said again, irritatedly

"OO! OO! OO! I want some ice cream!" a normal looking bunny with wings said hugging Lucy in her neck. Lucy rolled her eyes with a little smile.

"Here's your carrot..." Lucy said giving the carrot to Ying, "Now change in your exceed form"

Ying changed in her exceed form. She has a clean fur, with fake bunny ears. Lucy gave her the fish, Ying ate the half of it. After seeing a exceed with frog costume, she came to him (in this fanfic Fro is a boy) and decided to talk.

"Hi, I'm Ying! What's your name?" Ying asked

"Fro's name is Frosch!" Fro said

"Do want half of my fish?" Ying said as she look at her owner, Lucy nodded

"Fro loves too!" Fro said. Ying gave him a half of the fish. Lucy approached them. "Say, Frosch wanna come with us and buy ice cream?" Lucy asked. Fro smiled and nodded. "Wait first."

"Guys! Me and Rufus have something to tell you!

...

...

Me and Rufus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

are...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Siblings!" Lucy shouted, Sting and Rogue sighed in relief.

"Ehhh?!"

Lucy went where Rogue is, "Would you mind if I take Fro with me?" she asked, Rogue nodded

"Come now, Fro and Ying." Lucy said, Ying fainted. "Rufus-nii?" she asked, he nodded and gave some pills to Lucy. Lucy took 2 pills and opened Ying's mouth, making her swallow.

5 minutes has passed, Ying woke up. Only to see a crying Lucy with ice cream in her hand. Lucy hugged Ying in joy. "You should have told me it hurts, now I feel like you are too good to be mine" Lucy said. "But I don't want you to worry" Ying said, drooling cutely over the ice cream her owner was holding.

"Can someone please explain?!" a tiger said as Minerva and Yukino came to the guild.

"You see, Ying has this sickness since birth. Zeref, healed her for only a month. He gave me pills, that Ying has to take every month. You see, she's the one I'm still here" Lucy said.

"So, you went on a date with Ms. Annoying?" Rufus asked Sting and Rogue, talking about Dyanne

Rogue and Sting nodded.

"I believe I owe you a fight." Dyanne said

Lucy smirked. "You shouldn't have said that, on our training, she was able to beat me, Yukino, Rufus, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Acnologia, and Celestia at the same time." Minerva said

The 2 girls went outside and the people started to bet: Lucy: 46% and Dyanne: 54%. "Ready, set. Fight!" Jeimma said

"Illusion magic: tiger! Memory make: Night of the Fallen Stars!" Dyanne chanted. There was smoke everywhere. "What a cheap magic, Copy-cat magic?! Pl-ease!" Lucy said coming out of the smoke, not damaged. Perfectly fine. "Roar of the: Fire, Lightning, Thunder and Shadow Dragon!" Lucy shouted as every mentioned element came out of her mouth. Dyanne's body was full of cuts, scratches and bruises "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Dyanne said, changing in the armor and summoning 200 sword, "Dance my blades!" the swords began to attack Lucy. You could hear Lucy scream high-pitched. The 2 girls began to attack each other until, Lucy fainted from magic loss. Dyanne smirked and said, "You're too weak to even like Sting and Rogue".

"Puh-lease! That's even my weakest illusion with 1% of attack and defense, .5% of magic and strength! Look at you beaten up by a weak illusion I made with no effort!" Lucy said coming out of the illusion's shadow. "Time to finish this: Faint for a month." Lucy said as Dyanne fell asleep.

"She won't be bothering me anymore" Lucy said as she went where Yukino and Minerva are and said, "Yuki-chan, Min-chan! Get your swimsuits, clothes and anything and let's swim in my pool and sleep in my house for a week!" Yukino and Minerva nodded. Minerva already went outside, Yukino was about to go outside but Lucy stopped her... "Yuki-chan..., Here" Lucy said, giving a card to Yukino. Yukino was shocked, she hugged Lucy. "How did you get this? Why did you give my this? Of all people, why me?" Yukino asked. "I'll answer that, later. I'll just have to prepare the pool." Lucy said and she went to her own house. Yukino went on her own home to pack.

"So, Sting and Rogue, do you like my little sister?" Rufus asked

"Who? Us? Maybe it's you! Having sister complex..." Sting said

"I believe, you like her. Plus, I like someone, not her. I won't tell her" Rufus said, _'Yet'_

* * *

**Meanwhile on Fairy Tail:**

Everyone was quiet, no destruction, no fights and no smiles, there are two smiling:

Natsu and Lisanna, the two who caused these, though Lisanna may be a sweet person, but when it comes to Lucy... Well, she only cried for it 1x saying 'It's all Lucy's fault'

Fairy Tail's theme was 'The rowdiest and noisiest' guild in whole Fiore but it ranked down in 2 years, saying it is now the 'The Harmless' guild

Fairy Tail was still the usual, quiet and lonely.

"We're back!" Natsu and Lisanna said ,no one answered

"Oh come on! Stop being sad! We already got rid of the burden, the weakling and the stalker, right?" Natsu asked still grinning

"Besides, I'm better than that bitch. She's just a replacement for me when I'm gone. She only used us for her rent. She never loved us. What did you like on Lucy anyway? I'm more beautiful, stronger, kinder, nicer, hotter, faster and more easy to get along with." Lisanna said, before she knew it, she was being held in the neck by Mirajane in her Demon Sitri form and Natsu has 2 crossed swords near his neck. "You're wrong Lisanna, Lucy **is **better than you. If she was just a replacement, she must be worse than you but she was different, different from you. Unlike you, just her smile already lifts a demon or a devil's heart to heaven. But you, you always have to impress the others, just to get what you want. Lucy was and _i__s still _gifted, a gift from god that was given to us, but now, we lost her. Lucy is an angel that was given a chance to live. If she used us for rent and jewels, then, why is she the one paying for Team Natsu's every single damage? Why did she ran away from her home? Knowing she is very rich. Heck, she even owned a mansion, a mountain and a plateau, you called her poor?! She wants freedom from her father, and we made her feel what family means before you came. She's now free, but free with loneliness. She's right, she never loved us, because your in it. I remember her, telling me what you said to her when she tried to befriended you. The things you said were: _'Bitch! Trying to confuse me for you to have Natsu on yourself, but I will never ever give Natsu to you. You are such a slut, whore, bitch, fool, idiot and burden... Oh? And did I mention bur-den~?' _I always believed in her, at first, I don't know why I believed in her, but now I know why. We loved and love Lucy. She helped us move on despite how big our problem is. Lucy is more beautiful, stronger, nicer, kinder, hotter and faster. She is the easiest to get along with, even Laxus is her friend. Him and Lucy even treat each other as siblings. Lucy and Aquarius even are best friends. Lucy treats Wendy like her own daughter, but you? Tch, you just threatened her. She tried to befriend you but you ignored her request. Now you expect us to believe that your more easy to get along? To be honest of all the things you describe her, she's the one who should be talking, here. Right now, letting the guild smile. You broke this family apart!" Mira said, with a shaking voice.

Macarov was watch them with a smile. He sighed and said to Mavis, "Our brats are growing up.". Mavis just nodded in agreement

Suddenly, Lucy came with someone, the whole guild gasped.

"Lucy!", "Blondie!", "Lu-chan!", "Lucy-san!", "Bunny girl!", "Cosplay Queen"

Lucy ignored them, as she went to the master's office. Knocked first and went inside. The whole Fairy Tail was confuse by her unusual behavior. After 5 minutes, Lucy came out of Master's office, gave Mira, Wendy, Laxus and Levy a communication bracelet and left without a word. When Lucy was far away from Fairy Tail, she changed into Gemini, saying, "Lucy's plans are slowly working"

**0_o What are Lucy's plans?! I can tell you, but the thing is... I still don't know. I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	5. Chap5,Note

_**Important! Must read:**_

**Okay... So... Here in Phil., summer's OVER. School time is BACK, so I would like you to know that I will update longer. Maybe 1x a week , 2x a week but I won't update for the next week or longer. If you ask what's more important, I might say this fanfic... Weird right? I thought, our classes will start on June 6, but how unfortunate for me. No one even bothered telling me that school starts on June 4 and I can't play computer a day before making it on June 3 I already can't play my loptop. So basically there will be a short chapter here:**

* * *

**The next day...**

Everyone was talking, fighting and covering their ears since Orga was singing.

Lucy was reading a book. There were earphones on her ears. On Loud Speaker. She couldn't hear anything. Sting and Rogue were just beside her, on the same table; trying to find something to distract the noise. Lucy decided to sing along with the song.

_**The day I first met you, you told me **_

_**You'd never fall in love,**_

_**But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really**_** was**

* * *

Rogue and Sting heard this and started listening thinking, _'I found my distraction' _with a smirk

* * *

_**Now, here we are. So close, yet so far. Haven't I past the test?**_

_**When will, you realize...**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the** **rest**_

* * *

Sting made the whole guild shut up. Rogue stole the microphone from Orga and put it near Lucy's voice. Surprisingly, Lucy still didn't notice. Soon, the half of the guild listened to Lucy's singing voice.

* * *

_** Don't wanna break your heart,**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break, I know your scared, **_

_**It's wrong, like you will make a mistake**_

_**There's just 1 life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waist**_

_**So l**__**et, me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**L**__**et, me give your heart a break,**__** give your heart a break,**_  


_****__**Oh yeah, yeah~**_

* * *

The Master of Sabertooth went out of his office to tell his guild something. He was surprised that a everyone has their eyes closed, except for Lucy, who was reading a book. He removed something in his ears. The 'thing' that he remove can make a person relaxed but you can't hear anything, when your wearing those. Then, he heard Lucy's singing voice.

* * *

_**On Sunday, you went home. Alone**_

_**There were tears in you eyes**_

_**I called you cellphone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply, **_

_**The world is ours, if you want it,**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back, now... Baby try to understand** _

* * *

Sting and Rogue blushed by the sudden lyrics. Trying to think, _'That was just the lyrics, there's no way it was us. Besides, she doesn't even know we're listening, right?'_

* * *

_** Don't wanna break your heart,**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break, I know your scared, **_

_**It's wrong, like you will make a mistake**_

_**There's just 1 life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waist**_

_**So let, me give your heart a break, **__**give your heart a break**_

_****__**Let me **__**give your heart a break**__****__**, **__**give your heart a break**_  


_****__**There's just so much you can take, **__****__**give your heart a break**_

_****__****__****__**L**_et me give your heart a break, 

_****__**Your heart a break, **_

_****__**Oh yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Lucy's spirits, in the spirit world, can only watch with a smile on their faces. The dragon's were smiling and watching intently

* * *

**_When your lips are on my lips_**

**_Then our heart beats once._**

**_Then, you sleep out of my fingertips _**

**_Everytime you run_**

**_Woah woah_**

* * *

Rogue and Sting blushed, thinking of Lucy's lips on theirs, tongue of war.

* * *

_** Don't wanna break your heart,**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break, I know your scared, **_

_**It's wrong, like you will make a mistake**_

_**There's just 1 life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waist**_

_**So let, me give your heart a break, **__**give your heart a break**_

_****__**'Cause you've been hurt before**_

_****__**I can see it in your eyes**_

_****__**You tried to smile it away, somethings you can't disguise**_

_****__****__**Don't wanna break your heart,**_

_****__****__**Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**So let, me give your heart a break, **__**give your heart a break**_

_****__**Let me **__**give your heart a break**__****__**, **__**give your heart a break**_  


_****__**There's just so much you can take, **__****__**give your heart a break**_

_****__****__****__**L**_et me give your heart a break, 

_****__**Your heart a break, **_

_****__**Oh yeah, yeah**_

___**The day I first met you, you told me **_

(song: Give your heart a break by Demi Lavato)

* * *

The whole guild, except for their Master, pouted. Then Lucy started singing again.

* * *

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_

_**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**_

* * *

Sting shouted, "Woah..that angel's got an shotgun!" and of course, he got "Shhh!" 's, "Be quiet!" 's, and hands covered his mouth. Still, Lucy didn't hear. The whole guild, except their Master, sighed in relief

* * *

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**_

_**With my heart on a trigger.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

Rufus was all like, "This has to be in my memory."

* * *

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

_**... and major Tom, will sing along.**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

Every wizard / human, that heard Lucy's singing, has smile on their faces. No matter how big is their problem is. Even if someone precious just died to that person, heard Lucy's singing voice, they would think, _'I know that if he/she was here, __he/she_ wouldn't want to see me cry' and try smile.

* * *

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won...**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

_**... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**(Live, not just survive)**_

_**... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

* * *

Lucy stopped singing and closed the book she was reading.

"Uh... Guys what are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, Rogue removed the microphone from Lucy

"Lulu-chan! That was amazing!" Yukino and Minerva exclaims. Lucy was dumbfounded. Sting and Rogue kissed Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushed.

Jeimma cleared his throat, making all the members look at him.

"Grand magic games are coming up! Participants! Rufus, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Dyanne (still sleeping, 2 weeks left)! Reserve: Minerva!" their master shouted

* * *

**On Fairy Tail**

"Oi! You Heartless-for-Lucy brats! Grand Magic Games is in 3 weeks, the rule of having 2 teams were removed. Now, members: Erza, Laxus, Mira, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel! Reserve: Gildarts." Macarov shouted.

"Where's my name?!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone glared at her.

"Your lucky you aren't kicked out off the guild, Lisanna." Erza said

Master Macarov fake coughed. "Now that's over, we're going to beat Sabertooth!"

"Yeah!"

"We're going to be number one guild on Fiore!" Macarov said, doing the Fairy Tail sign.

"Yeah!" Everyone in the guild said doing the sign.

* * *

**Me: Wow... Turns out, it's long**

**Sting: Zin-luvs-u doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**me: This is the first time... Please, drop a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So...  
**

**Rogue: get on with it!**

**me: (cries)**

**Lucy: Rogue!**

* * *

**Sting's pov**

"You will train on the beach!" Master announced. I felt excited because I will see Lucy on a bikini!

Lucy stands up from the chair and 'Tch's loudly making the whole look at her again.

"What a pain, I guess I have to wake Dyanne up" she said, walking in the infirmary. Lucy woke Dyanne up using her magic.

"Dyanne, you, me, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Yukino and as reserve: Minerva" Lucy said,

"Bitch" Dyanne said

"Oh and, we will train on a beach for three months. Your time to empress 'your boys'." Lucy said getting out of the infirmary.

_'Yuck' _Is all I thought

"Yukino, let's meditate somewhere safe with no people around" she said

"Hai!" Yukino agreed

Rogue decided to spy on them, on a shadow version. Me? Oh great, stuck with Ms. Annoying Bitch who is clinging on me and ordering to kiss her or go on the date.

**On Yukino, Lucy and Rogue**

"Yukino, you know how to meditate right?" Lucy asked, still walking. Yukino nodded, walking too.

"Well, I'm guessing you know the normal meditation?" Lucy asks

"Yes, why? Do you have another way Lucy-chan?" Yukino asked

"Ah! This is the place!" Lucy said in a beautiful place, with a cliff, grasses and flowers, animals and trees. It was a beautiful sight.

"Why with a cliff?" Yukino asked

"Easy, at the end of meditating, WE WILL JUMP ON IT." Lucy said

"Are you crazy?!" Yukino shouted

"Nope, for fun and for you to use or practice your command card. No flying, trust me you will like it" Lucy said grinning

"Fine, but what if someone will tell the others?" Yukino asks

"Nah, don't worry. God will protect us. Only God and Zeref will see us. Okay, I admit, this is my mother's and Mavis' territory. So, they won't mind. Thus, I know Mavis is here" Lucy explains, Rogue sighs in relief and Mavis went out of her hiding spot

"Got me again Lu, plus I will allow you to meditate AND to jump. Trust Lu, Yuki. Since we both know each other, no need to introduce" Mavis says smiling

"Well, Mavis, you know what to do after we jump and Yukino, I'll teach you the easy way after you and I tried our 1st meditating for this day. You start first" Lucy said

Yukino started meditating and lasted an hour and a half. She collapse on the ground not faint but collapse. Mavis and Lucy clapped their hand

"You are much better than me. That would be longer." Lucy said. Then, she began to meditate. A large wind surrounds Lucy that lasted for 3 hours

"Well, for the tip. It's like the normal meditating but, think of your spirits, relax, overcome your magical powers and enjoy. Try it next time on the beach but today, let's jump." Lucy said

_'The two really aren't going to do this, are they?' _Rogue thought.

The 2 girls jumps in the cliff. "Lucy knew you were here spying on them, don't worry. They'll be fine. Lu tried this a thousand of times, no single scratch" Mavis explains

Lucy was smiling for her fall. Yukino was trying hard to calm down. She closed her eyes and finally enjoys the fall. After a minute, **[[A.n.: Yes, it was that tall]] **they were near the water.

"Alright, now!" Lucy signaled

"Command Card: Mermaid Tail!" Yukino commanded, she immediately had mermaid's tail that's blue with small white pearls and rare blue-colored shells, not colored nor faked. Her top also changed into a light blue with pearls bikini top. Yukino positioned in her diving position, ready for the cold water.

"Grow a mermaid tail" murmured Lucy. She grew a pink mermaid tail and her top changed too. She has a hot pink well-designed bikini top and a hot pink mermaid tail with clean, white pearls and another rare pink-colored shell designed in it. She readies her mermaid-like diving position.

Both girls landed at the water at the same time. Yukino was surprised that the water was at a a 20% cold and 80% hot.

"This body of water is magical. This is a legend, no one knows except Mother, Mavis, you and me about this existence. No one even knows what kind of body of water this is" Lucy explains, "So, you can breath and talk under water because of your tail, wanna explore below, we can"

"I would love to!" Yukino said

The 2 went below the air and in deep water where the ground of the water can be found. There were crystals, rare colored pearls and shells. They passed another cliff of water. "You will love this!" Lucy exclaims and the 2 enters the cliff. When they were too deep, the colors of the water were rainbow-colored, the rightest part was red, beside it was orange, then yellow, blue green, blue, indigo, violet, dark and finally at the leftest part was pink **[[A.N.: If you will ask where I get that, from my dream, dream as in, in sleeping mode kind of dream]] ****  
**

"It's beautiful." Yukino managed to spit out the sentence, hypnotized by it's beauty.

"It's getting late, we have to go." Lucy said

"Will we ever come back?" Yukino asks

"I'm sorry but you can't," Lucy said

"Why?" Yukino asks

"I'm sorry, but there's only one condition to get back here, it's too risky" Lucy said

"I will do anything besides my life and my Celestial keys." Yukino said

"Fine, you have to be a guardian of this body of water, if someone invades this water, we have to stop them." Lucy said

"It's fine for me," Yukino says. Lucy goes near Yukino and Lucy draws a rose on Yukino left shoulder. Non-ink drawing started glowing and turned into blue ink.

"Now, you can go back" Lucy said, smiling

The 2 went on the land again and ordered to remove their tails. The mermaid tails were removed making their normal outfit change. Yukino has a sky blue short peace dress with a yellow gumamela flower pin on the right side, and the dress has sparkles. Lucy wore the one on my profile picture= pink bikini with a ripped top that reaches herbelow breast to atleast cover the bikini top and has a extremely short pair of shorts. Both of them wore 4-inch heels same color as they wore. They ordered to have pairs of wings and went on the top of the cliff.

"Did you enjoy?" Mavis asked

"Absolutely yeah!" they shouted

"So you Yuki became a guardian?" Mavis asked, Yukino nodded

"So, Rogue, Yukino let's go home?" Lucy asked. She never noticed that Rogue stared at her intently

"Bye Mavis." the tigers said

Mavis giggled and said, "Tigers aren't so bad after all"

The 2 got to their guild

"Where have you been?!" the whole guild asked

Yukino and Lucy winks and puts a finger in the middle of their mouth saying, "Secret! No clue!"

Sting looked at Lucy with a nosebleed

"We'll leave tomorrow for the beach." Rufus said

"Can I come, when you guys came to that place again, too?" Minerva asked

"Sure, we will go there again after we win the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy shouted

"Yeah!" They replied

"To make the skies roar,

To make the earth boil,

To make the seas silent,

This is SABERTOOTH!" they cheered

Their Master smiled at this, 'We all changed after Lucy joined the guild'

"Yukino, come you have to know the rules and musts" Lucy said winking

"Hai!" answered Yukino

Sting looked at Rogue weirdly. Rogue tried to ignored it, 2 minutes have passed and he is still doing it, Rogue shot a death glare at Sting and shook his head.

**The next day**

The six of them finally made it to the beach

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Little did they know that on the next chapter, there would be a unexpected meeting, more jealousy, more impressing whether then did it to impress someone or not and love moments *wink*

* * *

**Done~ I wish you liked the cliffs and the body of water. I don't own FT~ Nor I plan to have it. Please reveiw again! Thank you~ Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... Let's start**

* * *

**Dyanne's P.O.V  
**

I wore a super revealing bikini and a short dress to cover it... Okay, Dyanne... Time to impress Sting and Rogue. What's so good about that Lucy bitch, anyway? I better than her... Okay, maybe not physically but by appearance?

Now time to go to the train station. Time to impress

**3rd Person P.O.V**

The seven, Minerva, Rufus, Yukino , Rogue, Lucy, Sting AND Dyanne, went to the train station.

Yukino wore the one she wore a while ago, the one that. Lucy, the same, on my profile pic. Minerva, usual attire. Rufus, a cloak and pair of pants, and yes, shirtless. Sting, exactly is shirtless, only with pants on. Rogue, a fully buttoned white t-shirt and pants.

"Well, let's go in" Lucy said gulping.

Lucy sits on a sit. Rogue and Sting sat beside 'er. Surprisingly, the 3 fit on the sit. They were comfortable too. Maybe the boys was in too much comfortableness but Lucy was comfortable enough.

Rufus was in the middle, right, Yukino and left, Minerva.

The 7 was in the 'special room' of the train. It was in the end and yes, this kind of train is expensive and special. So Dyanne is in the chair massage.

The train starts moving and Sting and Rogue had an emergency...

And that is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They have to to see Lucy having a motion sickness. So, they pushed the motion sickness beside just to see Lucy's sickness is.

Lucy was getting dizzy. Oh, she was not going to up. She looked at her brother, Rufus, who just nodded at her in a good luck way.

"If I were guys, you would move out on Lucy. Whoever thinks she will vomit on you, I will kill you." Rufus said

"What will happen on Lucy-chan?" Yukino asked

"Just go in _heat" _Rufus answers

Rogue and Sting smirk.

"Troia" Lucy casts on herself, in a mumble

Lucy sighed in a deep, heavy and loud sigh.

"Glad that was over" Lucy said, the others, - Rufus, looked at weirdly, Rufus smirked

Lucy suddenly pecked Sting and Rogue's lips.

"I should have known that would happen" Lucy said, blushing

"It always happens" Rufus corrected

Rogue and Sting smirks before having motion sickness.

Lucy dragged Sting's head on her lap and Rogue's on her shoulder.

"Are fine now?" she asked

The two nodded.

"If you want to sleep, it's fine" Lucy offered

So... It was along train ride but they survived it.

They finally got on the beach... Only to see FT members only coming from from the another side.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here: the fairies." Sting said

"Mira! Laxus!" Lucy said, _'Shit! If this keep up, my plans are going to tear apart' _she thought **(forgot about it? Hope, not.) **

"And if isn't the weak one..." Natsu said smirking

Before he knew it, he was bolted by lightning, punched hard and was frozen in an ice. The very sharp sword broke the ice but it caused him to have a large rip on his skin and cough from the ice. Then, he was hit by a metal. "Lucy is not weak!" the other fairies said

"Thanks for beating him up for me," Lucy says sarcastically, "I want to beat Natsu! Well, it has to wait!"

"Wait 'till we beat you Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in her lucky-go-voice

Gray, Gajeel and Laxus smirked. Erza and Mira just smiled.

"Why does Lucy always gets the spotlight?!" Dyanne says, sighing, first

"Oh, well, we got to train, immediately. Especially "The Oh-So-Great-Sting-Eucliffe" which he calls himself" Lucy said with a sarcasm inside of: " s.

"Hey! Are you telling I am weak?!" Sting shouted

"How dare you call Sting-kun like that!" Dyanne said, Sting bit his lip remembering something.

"Sting-kun is great!" Dyanne boasted, Sting bit his lip, harder

"Dyanne,..." whispered Rogue

"Sting-kun is powerful!" Dyanne boasted

Sting clenched his fist lightly.

"Dyanne...," everyone, Rogue, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Laxus, Yukino, Minerva, Gray and Gajeel, whispered. Noticing Sting's reaction.

"Sting-kun is number one!" Dyanne boasted, not noticing Sting's actions

"Dyanne!" everyone, Rogue, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Laxus, Yukino, Minerva, Gray and Gajeel, shouted

"What!?" Dyanne shouted

"Look." Yukino said, everyone pointing at Sting

Sting has tears running down in his cheeks.

"Look, this is now the tigers' business. Not fairies'. So, we'll leave now" Minerva said

"Wait! But we want to get to know each other more" Erza protested

"If you want that badly..." Rufus said, thinking hard to find a way to do that without fairies following tigers.

The fairies nodded. Yukino and Lucy looked at each other, then nodded.

"Ask, Mavis" the 2 girls said

"Ahh, yes, Mavis. Auntie Mavis. Let's just wish she doesn't tell our embarrassing secrets" Rufus says

Lucy and Rufus thought of Mavis telling them every secret, that made them shiver.

"Knowing Aunt Mavis, she will do it, right Rufus nii-san?" Lucy asked

"Yeah..." Rufus agreed

"Auntie Mavis?! Nii-san!?" the fairies said, confused

"Antie / Aunt Mavis?!" says Dyanne and Minerva. Yukino knew it, Rogue, poker face and Sting, too upset.

The siblings nodded. The tigers left leaving a sulking Mira whose drop her Operation Lufus.

"Okay... Someone tell, voice on?" Lucy asked

"Sting has a exceed, Lector. He and Lector were on a mission, some guy was about to shot a bullet to him but Lector shielded his own body. Lector died" Rogue shorted the story

Lucy smile, Sting has glitters in his eyes.

"Well, at least we have someone who shortened it." Lucy said

"Wow! Rogue said something long. Better yet, he explained something!" Sting said

"This is it." Minerva said, stopped walking

"Alright!" the girls said.

Rufus removed his pants and cloak, revealing his swimming shorts. Sting remove his pants revealing his boxers. Rogue removed his pants, revealing his boxers; he removed the buttons on his shirt, leaving a button in the middle. Minerva removed her usual attire revealing a simple light green bikini. Lucy removed the ripped-styled top and short pair of shorts revealing a pink bikini. Yukino removed the sky blue short peace dress with a yellow gumamela flower pin on the right side and has sparkles revealing a blue and white bikini. Dyanne removed her dress revealing a golden-colored bikini. The girls has sandals. Dyanne wore 5 centimeters orange sandals. Yukino and Lucy wore 2 inches white sandals. Minerva has 1 inch white sandal.

"Ugh..." the boys said having a nosebleed

"Okay, we're free this day but tomorrow, we're training morning 'till midnight" Minerva said

"Yukino! Let's!" Lucy says, wanting to Yukino finish the sentence

"Jump on a cliff!" Yukino did continue it

Sting, Dyanne and Minerva looked at them like they're crazy.

"You're still jumping off of the cliff? Isn't that for kids?" Rufus asked

Sting, Dyanne and Minerva looked at him like his crazy.

"What do you want me to do? Do 100 kilometers zip line? Swing in vines? Do skate boarding in a water slide? That was uncontrollable but fun. Do skiing? Do racing cars? Do surfing?" Lucy continue all the stunts after finished, "Been there done that, besides that cliff takes 1,000 feet. Can? You? Do? That? Bro-ther?" Lucy playfully asked it. "Of coarse!" replied Rufus. "Oh and it was so nice learning extreme ballet, which means super gracious" Lucy said. Lucy smirked, Rufus gulped. "Not extreme..." he said. "Aha! Seems like not everything you can" Lucy said. "Yeah, so? At least I can form a sentence not like you" Rufus challenged. Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Dyanne and Minerva looked at them like they're crazy. "Well, Yukino. Let's find a cliff..." Lucy said. "Not in the mood anymore..." Yukino says. "Yeah,.." Lucy said sadly

It all happened so fast, literally. First, Lucy was talking to Yukino while Sting and Rogue were arguing. The next thing that happened was Lucy was being held by Sting and Rogue. Lucy was super blushing.

Lucy suddenly screamed, "Aaahh!"

"Ow! Our ears! You could 've just tell us to put you down" the duo said

Suddenly, a stain went down on Rogue's white shirt, "What the-?" his eyes widen at this

"Sting! Lucy's bleeding! She has a large and deep scar on her thigh!" Rogue shouted. Sting's, Yukino's, Minerva's and Rufus' eyes widen. "This never happened!" Rufus exclaims. They, again saw the fairies. "What did you do to Lucy?!" Laxus and Erza threatened. "We'll tell you later, that doesn't matter. Right now, where's the nearest hospital?!" Minerva shouted. "We'll help you..." Mira said, with determined eyes. They got it in the nearest hospital. "What happened?!" Gray shouted. "We didn't know, all we know was Rogue and Sting were carrying Lucy. Then, we, me, Rufus and Yukino, felt something strange in the wind. Then a second and .10 later, Lucy screamed. Stains went down on Rogue's shirt. He said Lucy was bleeding. That was all we know" Minerva explained. The doctor came out. "Are you the comrades of the blond girl with a open scar o her thigh?" the doctor asked, they nodded. "She has slashed by a very dangerous sword. That sword has poison. Apparently, only dragons can cure that poison. She has only 2 weeks to be safe" the doctor explained.

**To where Dyanne is**

Dyanne was super jealous that she stopped the time and slashes her skin. The time went back and Lucy was not affected. Dyanne did it again but this time, deeper. The time went back again.

Dyanne smirked in victory. The truth is she was the one caused why Lucy was bleeding. She stopped the time and slashes her is all she did. But what she didn't know, was that part of the cue.

**Back to Them**

Rufus, Sting, Yukino and Rogue stood up. "What are you doing?!" they asked the people who stood up. "I'm going to tell the dragons." answered Rufus. "I can't let Lucy-chan stand there! I'm going to use the card!" Yukino said. "Did you mean lay not stand?" Laxus asked. Yukino blushed. "No, me and Rogue are going to heal her" Sting said. "How?" They asked. "We will suck the poison out of her body" Rogue said.

* * *

**to be continued**

**me: Yahoo! I'm done!**

**Lucy: yeah, wait what are the going to do?!**

**me: sorry but my mother said I should stop typing in my loptop now. Lucy?**

**Lucy: Hai! Zin-chan-luvs-u doesn't own FT be patient she will update next NEXT week with 3 chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'll update again tomorrow! For now... (drum roll) Now 1! 2! STart!:**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Sting and Rogue went inside the room. Every nurse and doctor that's in there went out to give them privacy. The duo nodded at each other. Sting went to Lucy's lips. Rogue went on Lucy's thigh. He sighed and licked the blood coming out of her thigh. Sting kissed her, sucking the poison. Rogue kissed the deepest part that's slashed and blew the poison, hard. The poison passed her fallopian tubes. Rogue kept on blowing. So, the poison went to her chest... Throat and finally, the mouth. Sting sucked the poison, by putting his tongue inside of her cavern and took it using his tongue. Careful not to put the poison back to her mouth and careful enough for him to not swallow. He finally got the poison out of Lucy and immediately went to the CR to spit it. Rogue stopped blowing and starts licking the blood. Lucy woke up to see a Rogue licking her thigh. She blushed hard. Rogue did the last lick to close her wound. He smirked and said, "Aren't you brave to heal for 5 seconds?". She shrug him off. "Rogue do me a favor?" She asked, he nodded. "Please tie my bikini top on my back" she said. He blushed red, he tied the ribbon on her back. Fro came right on the spot to push Rogue. Rogue accidentally kissed Lucy in the back. He immediately removed his lips from Lucy and finishes the tying. Sting came out of the comfort room. Lucy stood up and said, "Let's go? So we can beat the crap out Fairy Tail!". The trio went out.

"Glad you're okay!" they said

"Well, yeah. I am, thanks to these 2" Lucy said

"Bye fairies, we appreciate your help, we got some work to do" Sting said, all leaving the hospital

The sabers went to the beach again to now train. "Yukino..." Lucy said

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I want to train underwater. One of your objective: to be one with the water" Lucy said

"Hai!" Yukino said. The 2 saw a 49-feet high rock-cliff and went there. The other sabers ,including Dyanne, just watched them jump on it. Before they land on the water, 10-feet high left, they had their tails.

"They had tails, didn't they?" Dyanne asked

"Mermaid Tails" corrected by a wide-open mouth Sting

Rufus chuckled and says, "I got a feeling tat they will come back on the next month"

"With boyfriends" Minerva continued. Rufus, Sting and Rogue growled. Dyanne laughed.

"Are you being a overprotective brother or for Yukino?" Minerva asks

"Nah, I don't care about Lucy's boyfriend, she picks my taste. She even had her own ex-boyfriend, Laxus" Rufus says. Sting and Rogue growled louder.

"Why did they broke?" asked Minerva

"Lucy found out that Laxus fucked Mira and Cana even though they were already formed. Like boy, I was there...

* * *

**_FlashBack!_**

Lucy was sitting on a bar...

"Boy! Laxus is a beast last night!" Cana said

"You have no idea what we've been through, last last night" Mira said

Lucy immediately went to where Laxus was sitting, Rufus secretly watching.

"Hi Laxus!" Lucy said

"Hey babe" he said

"So, heard you fucked Cana last night and Mira last last night." Lucy said

"Who told you that?!" Laxus said, furious

"No one" she replied

"Your lying!" he shouted

"Fine, don't believe me, for all I care. I heard it exactly from the 2 girls. Laxus, how could you?" Lucy said, still in a calmed voice

"..." Laxus didn't answer

"I love**d **you" Lucy says, "We're over"

"Lucy, wait!" Laxus says, Lucy ran to the guild's roof.

"Rufus nii-san!" Lucy says hugging Rufus, Rufus pats her head.

"Rufus nii-san, will you sleep in my apartment?" she asks, facing north and wind blowing west.

"Call me Rufus-kun" Rufus said, "Yes, I am"

"Rufus-kun! Let's just jump." Lucy says

"Over the branches or trees" Rufus continued.

Lucy and Rufus were jumping over trees. Lucy uses branches, Rufus was above the trees; leaves. Lucy passed Natsu and Happy.

"Wow! Was that Lucy?!" Natsu says, grinning

"Yes! That is Lucy!" Happy says

"Lucy you have to teach me that!" Natsu shouted

"Aye!" Happy ayed

"Like a ninja!" Happy and Natsu said

"Nin! Nin!" Happy said doing the ninja hand movements. While Natsu's nose and mouth was covered by his scarf. Lucy giggled. Rufus smiled at their denseness and for making Lucy smile.

_**FlashBack! Ends...**_

* * *

"So, that's how it happened..." Minerva says, with some hint of a little questioned

"Yeah" Rufus said

"Hn..." Rogue said

"By the way, Sting. Lector is somewhere not in Earth land but I can assure you Lucy is giving him enough food and shelter. She doesn't know who Lector is." Rufus explained

"Where?" Sting asked

"In her own world, she made.

_To where death lies,_

_To where you realize your mistake,_

_Lies beyond,_

_Known your second life begins,_

_To see if Heaven or Hell to come,_

_To the place where you first came_

_Portal to the Death World, Open  
_

That is what she usually says" Rufus said

"To think she would create her own world? She's strong" Minerva said

"By the way, why do Laxus and Lucy act like siblings?" asked Dyanne

"I erased the part of that memory" Rufus says

"Oh, so that's why someone is in the guilt of my hatred" Lucy said

"Yup... Wait, guilt? Lucy?" Rufus looked at Lucy, surprised

"Why are you here? Miss me already~" Sting said

"No. The poison and wound still hurts. The poison + this kind of water are in somehow common" Lucy says, sitting on the sand, flapping her tail and getting sand.

"That's weird, I thought every water heals wounds and poison... It's opposite" Minerva says

"That's it! Opposite! If it's opposite, why not try some thing that can damage a normal poison and wound..." Lucy says, turning from tail to legs. She put some dirt in her wound. It started glowing for 5 seconds, Lucy dips her finger to the water and puts it in her mouth. The others just stared watching, and thinking where's Yukino. Lucy removes her finger from her mouth, revealing a string of saliva between her fingers and mouth. She puts her wet finger in her wound, it glowed in 2 seconds and Lucy tried it by putting saltwater in her wound. She winked and says, "It worked!"

"Uh where's Yukino?" ask by Rufus,

"Oh! Me?" Yukino said, poofing out of no where by and with a wink

* * *

**Okay next chapter... (drum roll) ... GmG Yo! Don't own FT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! *sigh a deep, heavy and tired sigh* Gosh, I tried to make this as fast as I can. I'm only 10 and 11 on October! For Hercules' sake! If you are wondering how I knew the last chapter... We're studying that on Science, the reproductive system, so I got the advantage. Okay? Now start... Before that next chapter = the next day  
**

* * *

**On Crocus**

**Sting's P.O.V**

I remember yesterday,

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_I was sitting on a bench, alone. Until Lucy came.  
_

_"Hey! All alone?" she asks with a worried smile on her face_

_"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be with Rogue?" I asked looking at my hands. Lucy sits beside me, and holds my hand. I look at her, she smiled. I expected her to say, "Thanks for reminding me! I'll be going now!". I looked down on the ground_

_"Sting Eucliffe, look at me" she says, obviously frowning, I looked at her. She then smiled at me._

_"Your a strong mage, though your being non-softness makes you stronger. Weisslogia is very proud of you. If yo give up, your already making Lector disappointed and Weisslogia disappointed... You're making me disappointed. You're Sting Eucliffe for Mavis' sake! So, okay?" she said, standing up from the bench. I smirked and stand up._

_I pinned her to the nearest wall, and went closer to her, "You're right blondie. Thanks." I whispered. I swear I felt her shivers down to her spine.. I smirked wider and pecked her on the lips. What is it with the author and pecks?! **[[me: I'm not ready okay?! Why don't you read my another story to know how my making out version is!]] **_

_"Bye Blondie" I said leaving the flushed blondie, frozen._

* * *

Like wow, my life turned upside down! Well, not much. I am here with my team mates and Ms. Annoying Bitch, clinging between Rogue and I. Lucy was being held on the shoulders of Rufus, who was grinning from Lucy's giggling uncontrollably. Me and Rogue growled.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V **

Lucy teleported a chocolate cookie on Sting's mouth and a chocolate muffin in Rogue's mouth

"Ho whaf ish dish?" asked Sting, mouth full. Lucy giggles. Rogue bit the part that was inside his mouth and swallows it. "Where did you buy this? It's the most delicious muffin I tasted, I should buy one for Frosch"" Rogue said

"Silly, I didn't buy it, I made it. Thanks and here" Lucy said, throwing a full small plastic with 3 muffins, 3 cookies and 3 candies.

"For what is this?" Rogue asked.

"Give it to Frosch" Lucy answered

"It's drooling!" Sting said. Lucy smiles. She teleported 1 in each of Yukino's and Minerva's mouth

"Wow!" they said

"What about me?" Rufus asked, still carrying Lucy like she was a feather. Lucy giggled.

"Say aaah little brother..." Lucy said

"Actually, I'm the older bro-," Rufus was cut off by Lucy stuffing the muffin PLUS cookie in his mouth, "ow" Rufus continued

Lucy laughed, hard on Rufus' shoulder.

"Honey, stop laughing and it's almost 12:00 it's about to start" Rufus said after her swallowed the food. "Oh yea!"

* * *

**... Time Skip!: START OF ELIMINATION ROUND!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING! TIME TO START THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES TOURNAMENT!" Mato said. The crowd went wild.

"It's time for the elimination round. Rules are simple. Pass through the giant maze, to the finish line and first now six will be the six to continue the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouted

"All of the guilds... On your mark... Get set ... Go!" Mato shouted

* * *

**At Sabertooth**

* * *

"Okay... Let's head west, then, west then, south." Dyanne commanded. "Then-"

"Oh for Zeus' sake! I'll just teleport than to obey your orders!" Lucy said and they were teleported to the finish line.

"Congratulations! 1st and 15.6 seconds!" Mato said

"Great, it can be easily beat" Lucy said as Yukino, Lucy, Rufus, Sting and Rogue glared at Dyanne

"If it wasn't for your slow talking" Lucy says

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Okay, Natsu! Sniff the way out!" Erza and Laxus ordered

"What about Gajeel?" Natsu said, he got a glare from Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gajeel

"Aye!" Natsu said and smelt the way to the finish line

"Congratulations! You're the 5th to pass!" Mato said they groaned, frustrated

* * *

**Again with the Time Skip: Introduction of the first 5 (rolls eyes and mumbled: This is getting boring)**

* * *

"Now for the 5 guilds!" Mato said

"In 5th place: the last years champion. The Zero to Hero: Fairy Tail! Participants: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar reserve: Mirajane Strauss! " Chapati said, the crowd went on fire! (not literally)

"In 4th place: Mermaid Heel! Participants: Kagura Mikazuchi, Arania Web, Beth Vaderwood, Risley Law and Milliana" Chapter said. Every boy whistles and every girl cheered

"In 3rd place: Lamia Scale! Participants: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki!" the crowd went unbelievably noisy cool!

"In 2nd place: Blue Pegasus! Participants: Ichiyah Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Laytis, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Rabbit!" Chapati said. Every girl squealed. Eve went on south, Ren on west, Hibiki on north and Ichiyah faced east. They winked, the girls on east either went on the girls' comfort room to vomit, in west, in south or in north.

"In first place: Sabertooth!" the crowd went like monkeys! Super wild!, the 1 by 1 entered the stage

"Sting Eucliffe!" he winked and smirked at Lucy. All the girls were squealed, they thought they were the being winked at

"Rogue Cheney!" Every girl squealed to

"Dyanne !" Every boy whistled

"Rufus Lohr!" he got "woo!"s from boys and squeals from girls

"And finally: the Former Fairy, Treasure of Sabertooth and The heart of Sabertooth! Lucy Heartfilia!" the crowd went like a tiger! Super wild plus extra wild.

"Reserve: Minerva!" The crowd went the wildest

The last 2 enter with a smile, each thinking same, 'Hope your safe on your mission, Yukino'

"That's all! Now, sleep! You'll need it for tomorrow!" Mato said

* * *

**Phew! I was doing this while letting the song played by Demi Lavato's 'Heart Attack' and reading FT manga!**

**me: (cries)**

**Sting: Why are you crying?**

**me: I-I found out Sabertooth is mean... Minerva was torturing Lucy and you're laughing like a maniac! (cries)**

**Sting: That only?**

**me: Oh! and Rogue & you vs. Natsu and Gajeel**

**Sting: Don't watch that!**

**Me: why?**

**Sting: It's bad for your eyes (covering Zin's eyes from watching the chapter from her phone0**

**Lucy: Don't joke! I know you will get beat by Natsu and Gajeel!**

**me: Really? (eyes sparkled)**

**Sting: No! zin-chan-luvs u does not own Ft!**

**Lucy: Did you know... When Gajeel is fighting Rogue, Zin thought Rogue is scary!**

**Computer: Warning! Zin-chan-luvs-u is playing with Sting and Lucy! Warning: No Author!  
**

**me: (getting tickled by Sting and Lucy) Please drop a review, hahahaha! I-I know this chapter su-sucks but please leave a re-review! (laughs her head off)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uwaah! *yawns* Truth to be told, I would rather study than this but after the reviews, I got a lot of ideas! (drools) I can't believe! That this is the 10th chapter already!**

* * *

**Rufus' P.O.V**

"Nii-san, I'm sleepy" Lucy said

I carried her in bridal style, she immediately fell asleep.

"Why is that for every time Lucy is being carried it was always you?" Sting asks, growling with Rogue

"Why? Are you jealous?" I ask

"..." they became silent which made me smirk

"No way, could Sting and Rogue be jealous! Cause they're mine!" Dyanne exclaims

"Shh!" Minerva, Sting, Rogue and I say

"Mmh... Sting...Rogue..." Lucy says enough for everyone to hear and she says it in her sleep.

Sting and Rogue blushed. We finally are able to get to our hotel, to where Rogue, Lucy and Sting shares a room and Minerva, I and Dyanne shares room. My roommates and I already entered our room. Of course, before I entered the room, I gave Lucy to Sting for him to carry her.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V  
**

Sting, Rogue and Lucy went to their room, only to see a king sized bed, a queen sized bed, a shelf full of books, a couch, a large lacrima for watching (TV), 3 closet rooms, looks more like a closet if closed, if opened, there is a room for dresses and dressing up, a bathroom with toilet, bathtub, a sink, a jacuzzi and a shower and a desk.

"I'll sleep in the king sized bed!" Sting shouted, that made Lucy wake up

"Huh? I thought I was with Nii-san? Sting please, put me down" Lucy says

"Oh. Sorry, if I woke you up." Sting says

"So, your saying your in the king sized bed? I'll be in the queen," Lucy says, eyes not wide open

"I'll be sleeping in the couch," Rogue says, Lucy caught Rogue's hand

"Oh, no Mr. Cheney. You'll be sleeping in the same bed as me" Lucy says, grinning, with eyes wide open. Sting's jaw dropped

"I'll be sleeping-" Rogue was cut off

"No, I insist. I'll take a bath first." Lucy says, going to the bathroom, 10 minutes later, Lucy came out only with a towel

"U-uh..." Sting says, having a nose bleed

"..." Rogue didn't say anything but there was a scarlet blush, that easily defeats Erza's hair, and a little nose bleed.

Lucy immediately went to one of the closet room to dress up. She put her undergarments and her short dress for sleeping. She came out of the room only to see a wet Rogue with only towel on his lower body, meaning he was done taking a night bath, and a dry Sting who was shirtless and only has pants.

"Wow" the 3 said, at the same time. Lucy looked at the 2 boys. Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy, intently.

"Like what you see?" ask Sting

"I should be asking you... Y-yes" Lucy answered it, blushing, but smirks seductively, "What about you guys? Like what you see?" ask Lucy, playing a pose and in a seductive voice.

"Oh, I LOVE what I see" Sting said with a smirk

"Mhm" Rogue says, nodding,

"Well, just be faster and let's sleep" Lucy said

Rogue went to the closet room and Sting went in the bathroom. Sting and Rogue went out 5 minutes later, done what they did. Sting headed to the closet room to change, 3 minutes later, he went out of the closet room. The 2 boys only wore boxers. Lucy and Rogue slept in the same bed. Sting was sleeping in the kkng size bed, feeling jealous.

**Next Day; Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up, only to see a ceiling. I felt someone is hugging me, of course, it's Rogue. I looked in my left to see Sting, and right Rogue. They were only an inch away from me. Sting's and Rogue's breath were near my ears. I noticed this wasn't the queen sized bed but the king sized bed. I decided to calm down and to wait. Sixty minutes has passed and they were still, asleep. So, I joined them in or on sleeping. There, I was in a comfortable sleeping.

"Shhh! I think they're still sleeping!" Nii-san said

"No! I might wake them up, I don't care. She took away my Sting-kun and Rogue-kun!" Dyanne said

"Yeah!" every fan agreed making us, me, Sting and Rogue, wake up and notice our position. We three blushed and sit up.

"Why am I not in the queen sized?" I ask

"Well, I felt jealous. 20 minutes has passed, you 2 were in deep sleep, so I carried Lucy in my bed" Sting said

"After 40 minutes, I felt you were not beside me, only to see, you were now beside my partner. So, I slept beside you." Rogue says, I smiled at them and gave them pecks in the lips before going to the bathroom

* * *

**Time Skip!: At the Tournament**

"Okay! Since Zin the author haven't think much, some of the games will be the same as the last year" Mato says

"The judges are: Chapati, Yajimah and Mira. The games for today is: Chariot!" Mato said

Sting turned pale white just by hearing it. Lucy's honey brown iris left her own shining white cornea. Minerva imagined Lucy kissing a participant from the games, she gigged.

"First one to finish, 10 points. Second, 8 points. Third, 5 points. Fourth, 4. The last gets 0 points" says by Mato

"I'll go" Dyanne said.

"... I don't care ..." Rogue says

Dyanne just ignored it in the outside but in the inside, she was crying a pool.

Rufus was eager to let Dyanne play. Either to fail or to see her weakness. Oh yes, Rufus was feeling evil right now.

"Our participants for today's game!

From Sabertooth! We got! Oh my! Dyanne... Heartfilia!" Mato said

Lucy growled, clenching her fists. Sky blue fire surrounding her.

"How dare she... Use my last name." Lucy's knuckle already turned white.

"Lulu-chan, chill" Minerva says

"I need to go, and clear my mind..." Lucy says, teleporting to some place

At the time Lucy left, Dyanne never felt so confident.

"From Mermaid Heel we got: Milliana!

From Blue Pegasus we got: Ichiyah Vandalay Kotubuki!

From Lamia Scale we got: Lyon Vastia!

From Fairy Tail we got: Laxus Dreyar!" Mato says

Rufus smirks, Dyanne gulped.

The game started as, they started running on the train top. First, was Laxus was on the lead, Dyanne was catching up. The last was Ichiyah.

"Oh my! It's surprising that Fairy Tail's lightning dragon slayer, Laxus, isn't having any motion sickness!" Chapati says

"It's because Laxus isn't a full dragon slayer. There was only a lacrima implanted on him since he was young." Macarov explained, with his eyes closed and Mavis nodding, agreeing, not bothering to calculate and with a pout.

Laxus was leading. When he was at the middle, he suddenly had motion sickness.

"Ehhh?!" Mavis, Macarov, Yajimah and Chapati exclaims with an obvious interrogate in it.

Dyanne passed Laxus and started to use teleportation magic every 10 meters.

"God dammit! Use my fucking magic!" Laxus says

Milliana and Lyon passed him. He immediately used his magic. His lightning sent him to the finish line only to have 2nd place. Later on, Lyon went third. Three minutes later, Milliana went fourth. 10 minutes later, there comes Ichiyah.

"10 points for Sabertooth!

8 points for Fairy Tail!

5 points for Lamia Scale!

4 points for Mermaid Heel!

0 points for Blue Pegasus!" Mato says

"Men! It's unfair~" says Ichiyah

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Rufus** **thoughts **

'Che. It's too easy. Lucy's plan. Step 3 completed. To see Dyanne's weaknesses' Rufus thought

'Good, the step 2 was still ongoing' Lucy thought, using telkenesis

'For our parents." they said

* * *

**_Important:_**

**Uwwaah! Sorry it took so long. I know the plan now! I'll update next week IF and only if**** _The reviews are 70_. Have a nice day! I don't own FT and remember: please, review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. BG Got 70 reviews! Anyways, thank you all. I wish greatness and blessings of God to you all and-**

**Rogue: Let's just get on with it...**

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

An old witch laughed evilly. With the magic ball from her hand, watch a familiar blond girl with honey brown eyes.

"May your fate be changed. Bru-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" she says

* * *

**Somewhere, somewhere else...**

"John, I worried about them..." says a blond woman, watching a familiar blond siblings

"Don't worry, all we can do is have faith in them. They're grown ups, Layla" 'John' says. Layla smiled and said:

"You're still the same John LOHR." but then frown, "but this is fate! Witch Daphne is changing what Rufus' and Lucy's predicted faiths! It isn't right!" Layla broke down crying. John went to comfort her...

"It's what we expected, Layla. If we go down the ground, we'll end up being one of the devils which will affect our daughter and son. We'll break Heaven's Rules which will cause ciaos between people, wizards, dragons, witches, fairies, devils and angels. The ciaos will be the cause of the destruction of Earthland." John explained

"I know, John, I know..." Layla says calming down a bit.

* * *

**While walking...**

"Huh? Where's Lucy?" Rufus asked

"Probably, finding Yin" Minerva says

Sting and Rogue really looked annoyed, with a violet haired freak (with lightning yellow eyes and a very revealing dress) clinging between them (Dyanne)

"That ninja exceed always gets my time with Lucy" Rufus says. Sting and Rogue growled

Lucy abruptly, and cheerfully, hugged Rufus at the back.

"Rufus-nii! I love you~" Lucy said, laughing, "My jealous big brother"

Rufus growled. Sting and Rogue growled louder.

"Tch. Not even a thank you, for winning" Dyanne said

"I hate you, too" Rufus said

Lucy lets go of Rufus and cried anime style.

"Onii-san hates me! Wah!"

"O-oh, I didn't mean th-that" Rufus says as he TRIED to reach for her.

Lucy stops walking and ran on the opposite direction.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Welcome back! 2nd day of GMG!Where the author repeated this part the 3rd time!" Mato says

They all started thinking how Zin is cutely crying and whispering: "Glenn... Glenn... I... Love... You... If... Only... You... Know...". They all sweat dropped and pitied their semi-author...

"Today's games are called: 'Dressing Game!'

Rules are simple: Girls are the only one who should enter this game, wherein the girls have to wear swimwear! Whoever got the most vote wins!" Chapati says

"I'll go" Dyanne says

"No!" Sting, Rufus, Rogue and Minerva says

"Then, I'll go!" Lucy says

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how much I've waited?! How I'm worried?!" Rufus scolded

"Yes, I slept in a hotel. What do you care? You're acting like a overprotective parent. A Father? No, because our father is supportive. Mother? Yes... Your one to me..." Lucy says

Sting, Minerva, Rogue and even Dyanne laughed!

"Hahaha! The mother! Haha!" Sting says

"We should've listen to Orga when he says you were gay! Hahaha!" Rogue and Minerva bursts

"Wow, dude! Haha! I thought you liked SB's sweet Yukino? I guess I'm wrong... Because you are a gay! Ahaha!" Dyanne choked out

Rufus smirked.

"If memory serves right, Sting sings in the bathroom. My lady has a soft spot on hamsters. Rogue wore cheer leading clothes. Dyanne has nude pictures of Sting and Rogue. Lucy slept, wrote on her novel, and ate naked, that whole day." Rufus revealed

"Hm... If memory serves right, Rufus sleeps while hugging something or someone the closest to him" Lucy says

"Anyways, I'll go now or we'll be disqualified on this game." Lucy says

"On Blue Pegasus: We have Jenny Realight!" Mato says, everyone was confused

"It seems like Jenny was on a mission on the last 2 days of the GMG and her replacement was Bunny." the audience nodded in understanding

"On Fairy Tail: We have Mirajane Strauss"

"On Mermaid Heel: We have Milliana"

"On Sabertooth: We have Lucy Heartfilia"

"On Lamia Scale: Sherry Blendy"

These girls went to the dressing room. Mira wore a school's swimsuit. Milliana wore a bikini with a cat and stripes on the left top and stripes on the bottom. Sherry wore a strapless bikini with shapes designs. Jenny wore a bikini with flower designs. Lucy wore a hot pink with white colored pearls, she got on the lake. She placed a a red flower (like the one on my profile, THAT kind of flower) on her ear to make it look like she was from a typical country. When, Mato said to come out, they came out and went on the stage to pose. Milliana posts a cat pose. Jenny lets her left foot do all the weight, while putting her left hands on her own waist and right hand on her head, making boys blush. Mira is pointing out her butt and doing the innocent face in the audience, making boys try to stop their nosebleed. Sherry sat seductively sat down the ground, seductively licking her fingers making the boys have nosebleed. Lucy seductively sat in the ground and seductively spread her legs, and put her hands on her back of the head making boys have major nosebleed.

"Time for the vote everybody!" Mato says

"C'mon! We have to vote!" Minerva says to Sting and Rogue, who are staring at Lucy's "opened wide thighs" with nosebleed.

"By the way, the first who vote on a girl gets that picture and a picture that, that girl is in a bed on a seductive pose." Mato says

Sting and Rogue snapped out of their trance and immediately raised their way to the voting place, only to there was still no voting on the other girls and Lucy. The 2 ran towards Lucy's. Sting tripped and he holds Rogue's leg. Rogue being a shadow, still continued on running. He voted for Lucy, and a picture of Lucy came out of the voting machine. 5 minutes later, the picture of Lucy in bed with seductively licking her palm with red lipstick.

"Aww, your so lucky man" Sting says, rubbing his head from the impact.

"I know... Look at her..." Rogue says

"I'm going to vote now," Sting says, voting. Suddenly, a picture for the 2nd came out. It was Lucy standing with only bra and undergarments! Lucy's bra wasn't clipped on the back so her right arm was covering her breast, not noticing her undergarments were loose and was about to go down but then, the picture was taken. Sting had a major nosebleed.

* * *

**After a while...**

The votes are announce by Chapati:

"First place: Sabertooth! With 1,000,000 votes! +10 points

Second: Lamia Scale! With 986,926 votes! +8 points

Third: Fairy Tail! With 950,000 votes! +5 points

Fourth: Blue Pegasus! With 10,000 votes! +4 points

Fifth: Mermaid Heel! With 8,778 votes! +0 points

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"You MUST crush The Diamond Siblings!" Mavis says

"Yes, for it is your fate" Zeref says

"Yes, for our mother and father..." Lucy and Rufus says using telkenesis

* * *

**So... Is it too much for you? I promise to update when the reviews are added 30-35... I am going to make the chapter, now and then, when your missions are done, I'll update it. **

**Go back to the part of me:**

**They all started thinking how Zin is cutely crying and whispering: "Glenn... Glenn... I... Love... You... If... Only... You... Know...". They all sweat dropped and pitied their semi-author...**

**It was typed as SEMI-author, okay?**


	12. Long Omake!

**I feel horrible for not updating... To make it up to you here's a omake! With romance, action and 3k+!  
**

**Anyways, voting results! (drum rolls)**

**Sting x Lucy: 26**

**Rogue x Lucy: 33  
**

**Rufus x Minerva: 6**

**Rufus x Yukino: 17**

**Review results:**

**Sticy: 2  
**

**Rolu: 3**

**P.M results**

**Sticy: 6  
**

**You just add them _ !**

**Hurry up RufErva Fans! You can make it on time! Hurry up Sticy fans! Go RoLu fans! Don't let Sticy go near you! Go RufKino fans!**

**SOme RoLu ahnd Sticy mohments ihn hewe! (Nota: I made the wrong spellings on purpose) **

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"... Anything new?" asked a girl, with a little accent and a little high-piched voice, with white long cloak...

"Yes, _sister, _Lucy has a weakness... It's Ying... Her exceed... When are we going to take are action, _Lisanna-nee_ ... I'm very excited... I can't wait to have Sting and Rogue all mine" Lisanna's sister said... Saying Lucy's name in disgust

"Don't worry _Dyanne_, all this acting on me being _Mira-nee and Elfman-nee's _little sister is making my neck hurt... We do have to wait... After all... We are the _Diamond siblings... _Our family killed the whole Lohr clan and family except for Rufus Lohr and Lucy Lohr..." Lisanna said

**A/N: The next and next, next chapter... You will need to polish your brain... You'll know why... Stay tuned...**

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark cave...  
**

Somewhere in a dark cave... a witch's laugh can be heard.

"Bru-hahahaha! The girls thought their plan will succeed... I will conquer the world... I can smell it in the wind" witch Daphne said, inhaling the strong wind... She suddenly froze...

"There is no way I will fail. I must've done something! A potion to regain my victory" Daphne says, starting to create a potion worth of...

* * *

**To where Lucy's train of thoughts begun...**

_I was frozen... Only 5% of us saving the world... 55% of defeating the Diamond siblings... 95% of my plan going to work... 97% of my plan not going to last... 20% of us defeat Daphne... _

_As I started to hear the air... If that Daphne can smell extra-ordinarily... I can hear, Rufus-kun can feel and see... I heard... Ciaos... My dragons... fighting...My friends... fighting for me... Me singing for the demon itself that's worst than Zeref in every way to sleep while fighting using everything in my magic... _

* * *

**In Lucy outside world... Her P.O.V**

We were eating dinner as I thought of my train of thoughts...

"I'm full... I'll go skip dinner..." I say, standing up... as I went to our room.

The place where we ate dinner was at the first floor, our room is at the 80th floor... It's will be a long elevator ride... I was just at the elevator as I broke down crying for 30 minutes.. I never noticed the shadow behind me...

The shadow turned into a person, revealing none other than Rogue Cheney... He comforted me. While doing so, he's licking my tears and saying comforting words. I smiled, knowing that, my tears cures all motion sicknesses forever, I don't really get why on me, it doesn't work.

"Lucy, what happened?" he asked

"To me, to you?" I ask, he was confused at first, then, later on he realized he isn't having any motion sickness

"Both." he answered

"My tears cures every motion sickness... It's nothing." I answered

"Oh really..." he then pinned me in the elevator's wall. He looked on what floor are we. 78... He pressed every number on the elevator's wall. meaning we have to go all floors again without getting interrupted...

"Now, care to tell me?" he asked

"No..." I answered

"Is it because you don't trust me?" he asked with a frown

"No... It's not that, it's just that..." I say, trailing off

"Then, why?" asked by Rogue

"... You'll know soon... Today's just too early..." I say.

"But you promise to tell me someday, okay?" he asked with worry and a little smile in his face, I smiled back

"I promise." I say

"Well, why did you lock us to the elevator?" I asked, curious. Not bothering to waste my time alone with the handsome shadow dragon slayer

"I was planning... to..." he didn't continue. He was so red.

"Huh? Daijoubu desu ka? Doshita no?" I said coming near to him. We sat down on the floor, I touched his forehead and went close to him, so close that our nose are touching. He went redder that smoke came out of his red face.

"Nan demo nai"

I pecked Rogue on the lips, making the redness be removed. I backed away from Rogue only to see that he gripped me hard, hard enough for me to feel the pain. I didn't want to show any weakness to Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Nii-san, Minerva nor the Sabertooth. I want to show everyone that I changed, I'm worthy of being called a tiger. So, instead of wincing in pain, I smiled at him. He smiled back and suddenly kissed me. My eyes widened. His lips were soft and smooth. I decided to kiss back. We were just brushing our lips. We broke apart. I started to back away for me to see Rogue's face. I smiled, he smiled back. I removed his hair that's on his face by tucking the hair behind his ear. I kissed him again. This time, he was the one shocked. He started to kiss back. We parted at the same time the elevator's door parted.

He carried me bridal style while walking, causing me to blush like Misaki from Maid-sama.

"Rogue~! Put me down~. _" I whined, he suddenly chuckled

"I can't believe my beautiful Lucy just whined to me. The girl that the Twin Dragon Slayer likes." he says,

_'My beautiful Lucy'_

_'my beautiful Lucy'_

_'my Lucy' _

_'My Lucy'_

That line kept running back and forth on my mind.

"Rogue~ I don't care~ Put me down, I'm heavy~" I say

"Very." he continued chuckling

"Rogue!" I shouted his name

He burst out laughing. "It's just a joke, I would let go of you if... You say..."

I blushed and surrendered.

"I... Lucy Heartfillia, love the one and only Rogue Cheney, with all my might, I must try to love him forever. I am his' and no else's. I love him so much. That-" I was cut off of Rogue's lips on mine. The kiss again was soft, gentle and caring.

After the kiss, he lets me go.

* * *

**3rd Person  
**

Rogue lets Lucy go as the two went to their room. The 2 sighed and laid down on the queen sized bed.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy says. He raised a brow

"For making me feel better" Lucy continues

He got Lucy's hand and said, "Anything for my princess," before kissing it.

"Let's go to sleep?" Lucy protested. Rogue accepted the offer.

"I'll be the first to take a bath." Lucy says, getting her towel and walked up to the bathroom, 10 minutes later, Lucy got out of the bathroom only to see a six packed abs Sting and Rogue. Lucy smiled at Sting.

"Okaerinasai! Sting!" Lucy says, cheerfully

Sting smirked, "Miss me, blondie? Stop speaking Japanese"

"Eh? Why?" Lucy asked

"Because he doesn't know much Japanese words" Rogue said, leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

Sting immediately went to Lucy to hug her in the back. There he was. On her back. He hugged her from behind. Lucy laughed and giggled loudly. Sting suddenly nibbled Lucy's earlobe. Lucy stopped her laughing and giggling and suddenly blushed. Rogue, on the other hand, was keeping his jealousy, anger and rage inside.

Lucy, suddenly, dropped the towel that's the only thing that's covering her body.

Rogue, being the one in front of her, stared at her like he was about to pounce on her like a tiger **(A.N: LOL! I got that from Char-nee's RoLu story... I kinda forgot the tittle, *scratches head while fake laughing*)**. While staring so, he unconsciously licking his lips and smirking.

Sting, on the other hand, was cursing because of 3 reasons:

1.) He was at Lucy's back, so he couldn't see her nude body.

2.) He doesn't want to be called 'pervert'.

3.) It was unfair because only Rogue was seeing the 'nice' view.

Suddenly, their hotel room's door opened, revealing Dyanne on a _very _revealing dress. Luckily, for Lucy, she puts already her towel, before the door even was opened. Using teleportation magic, she teleported on the dressing room with a wink on the two dragon slayers.

"Hey, mind if I sleep here?" Dyanne asks, more like demanded, staring at Sting and Rogue's six-packed abs, especially on her first time to see Rogue shirtless and Sting on his boxers.

"We-" the 2 dragon slayers were cut off by a girl who's dressed on her usual short, sleeping dress.

"I see your impressing Sting and Rogue, again." Dyanne says, every word dripping with venom.

"Tch. Mine's from my mother. Speak for yourself, why don't you look at yourself?" asked by Lucy, letting her left foot do all her weight and looking at Dyanne from head to toe. Yup, definitely. A tube without even bothering to put on a bra, a tight, short pair of shorts, with some ripped (which is on design) parts.

"Hmph. Mind if we change our rooms for a night?" Dyanne offered

"Me? With Rufus-kun? And Min-min?" Lucy says, eyes sparkling, Sting and Rogue growled

"Mhm." Dyanne nodded

"So?'' she offered

"No" said the boys

"Yes," said the girl

"I'll be going now," Lucy says, smiling

"Okay" Dyanne said, already staring at the boys with 'the' eyes

Lucy passed the door, not went through it. She couldn't even take another step because of Sting and Rogue's grip on her hands. She flinched. Luckily for her, the boys didn't notice it.

"Dyanne, out" the boys commanded

"Exuse me?!" she said, red from temper

"You heard us" Sting says

"Tch. Fine" Dyanne says, getting out peacefully.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Folks! It's the 3rd day of the GMG! Where the author hasn't thought of any games! And where she has Saturday classes, test**s **and writer's block." Mato says,

"Excuses." they all said

They all heard an acute sob. They looked at that person. It was a girl. She has dark brown eyes. With black hair with brown highlights. Her hair was straight and thin. She was with a GUY. She was none other than... the author, Zin.

"H-how dare y-you! Y-you g-guy-s-ss! D-Do you h-have a-a-any idea how much I-I suffered?! I h-have S-Saturday c-classes! I-I have t-to d-deal with aa-awl d-the d-drama!" she says, the guy, known as Glenn, comforted her. Later on, she was blushing beat red.

"Awww. Our little Zin has a crush~" Lucy teased, I blushed redder.

"B-bye. By the way," the author, Zin walked to the stage, getting the mic. from Mato.

"Guys, as you all know. I'm busy. So, we'll just have extra fights!" Zin said, trying to get their excitement out.

"Yeah!" everyone said, excited. Zin grinned.

"Now, let Mato do the announcements..." Zin says, as she hopped out the stage and went out with Glenn, ALONE.

"Now that was over! Let's start the fights!" Mato announced

"First off!

Sabertooth vs. Blue Pegasus

Lamia Scale vs. Mermaid Heel

Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth

Blue Pegasus vs. Lamia Scale

Fairy Tail vs. Mermaid Heel!" Mato says

"Rufus Lohr vs. Ichiyah Vandalay Kotubuki"

winner: Rufus"

"Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Jura Neekis

winner: tie"

"Lucy Heartfilia vs. Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu chuckled, "I don't get what happened a while ago..."

"Me too!" Lisanna says, wearing too much make up and wore a slutty, that hugs her curves, dress. Oh and her all of her curves are in the **wrong **places.

Erza spanked Natsu

"That's the author you idiot!" Erza says

"Ouch!...So I'm going to fight a weakling today huh?" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles

"I'll enjoy torturing her too." Natsu said with a devious grin.

"Tch. After the games, I'll tell master all about this and you'll get kicked out of Fairy Tail" Erza says

"If, there's still after this," Lisanna mumbled

"Hu? You said something? _Slut?" _Eza asked

"Nope" Lisanna said

Just then, Zin came again and gave a letter to Mato. Left easily.

"Huh? What this? She says...

_Dear readers,_

_ If you are a Filipino. You are Sun. And you have problems with 1 of my story, please read my ending author note for this chapter and I'll give you my number. We can to talk things out If you have an idea too. For now, all I'm thinking is who should Lucy end up with. Thank you~  
_

_Your Semi-author (loves Glen),_

_Zin-chan-luvs-u ;)_

That was it." Mato says

"Lucy H. and Natsu D. come to the stadium please." Mato says again

* * *

**Time Skip: After the preparations, on the fight**

Natsu cracked his knuckles. Lucy looked at her rainbow-polished nails.

"I'm gonna torture you to death, slut" Natsu said, full of determination in his eyes and voice

"Oh really? You? Torture me? Ha ha! Oh wait! I'm scared!" Lucy says, her voice full of disagreement and fake scared. "Ha! As if, imagine Igneel, taking my side! You are such a bastard."

"Tch. As if, of coarse Igneel will always support me." Natsu says

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" -Natsu attacked

Lucy dodged easily, with a smirk in her face.

"My turn isn't it?" Lucy says. She pointed her right hand, index finger, to the sky.

"Celestial Blizzard!" she attacked, a tornado, mixed with a blizzard, started in her index finger, right hand.

The huge tornado made its way to Natsu. It damaged Natsu, but not so much.

"Is that all you do?" Natsu asked, with a smirk

"No, actually I was just gettin' started." Lucy says, stretching her neck, arms and shoulders.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu says, attacking Lucy

"Regulus Punch!" Lucy says

The two punches collides in each others stomach, the two mages both coughed some blood. Lucy easily recovers.

"Wha-? How did you-?" Natsu looked at Lucy weakly

"That's easy, because I'm a proud mage of Sabertooth! Not that same, weak, old Lucy Heartfilia you once betrayed and used. I'm the new Lucy! A strong tiger and not a useless Fairy!" Lucy says, punching Natsu on the face. Which causes Natsu to cough some blood. Natsu's heart scattered.

For him, it was supposed to be that she was a proud Fairy, not Saber. He remembered something. He then smirked deviously.

"What will you be? A traitor? Like what you did to us?" Natsu asked

Lucy was taken a back. She looked at where the Sabers are watching her. Her eyes landed to Sting and Rogue, who was being held by Minerva, Rufus, Orga and Dyanne. She then looked at Fairy Tail's inn, the place they are watching the games.

Erza was looking at the floor clenching her fist that it turned white. Mira was on her Satan Soul emotionally, Laxus has some... A lot! A lot of lightning surrounding him. Gajeel was clenching the iron he's eating so much that it broke, yet, he couldn't care less.

Natsu took the chance.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu attacks. Lucy was thrown forcefully to the other side of the stadium.

Lucy coughed enough blood as she has a lot of scars, scratches, and bruises. She inhaled... And then smirked

"Is that all you can do?" she asked him

All was shocked, even Sabertooth!

"Celestial fire's roar!" Lucy attacked. Fire with celestial light was coming out of Lucy's mouth

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu attacked as fire came out of his mouth.

The two attacks collided. Unknowingly for Natsu, and knowingly for Lucy, there was a upcoming explosion.

***Boom!***

There was the explosion, Lucy had waited for. The two were both thrown on the opposite way. Lucy abruptly stood up, everyone was shocked

"H-how?" Natsu asked, speechless and wide-eyed

"I told you, I'm a proud member of Sabertooth, don't underestimate us!" Lucy said

"Also, there's a pretty good explanation for that... Lucy already knew that there will be an upcoming explosion. So what she did was, she managed changed her position. It was supposed to be her head first, but well... Since she managed to flip one hundred eight degrees, right to left, he feet was the one who first made a contact on the wall. That was called, landing and thinking. Unlike Natsu, he just readied his impact." Macarov explained, like it was the most obvious thing. Well, it was. For me.

"One-one one hundred eighty degrees?... She did not walked one hundred eighty degrees! I didn't even see her walk degrees!" Natsu argued idiomatically

"You hopeless Natsu..." Lucy said

"Am not!" Natsu argued

"Wateva you think. Celestial Blizard..." Lucy immediately attacks. She pointed her left hand, index finger upto the sky, her right hand supporting her left hand. Her left hand was drawing attention to blizzards and storms. Later on, one-third a minute... A huge tornado was circling her left hand. She pointed her left index finger to Natsu. "Activate!" she continued. The tornado successfully made its way to Natsu, knocking him unconscious.

"Winner: Lucy Heartfilia! +10 points to Sabertooth!"

**A/N: I know you were expecting a better, but this is my first fight scene. Sorry!**

"Hibiki Laytis vs. Chelia Blendy

winner: Chelia"

"Erza Scarlet vs. Milliana

winner: Erza"

Today's Points:

1st) Sabertooth: 20 points

2nd) Lamia Scale: 15 points

3rd) Fairy Tail: 10 points

4th) Mermaid Heel: 5 points

5th) Blue Pegasus: 0 points

"That's it folks! You can go back to you inn now!" Mato said

**And that's it for me!**

**me:my number is: 09422445050! We can text it out!**

**Lucy: So, you did this for...**

**me: 3 weeks.**

**Lucy: What happened to you and Glen?**

**me: Turns out, he's a jerk after all... I should go.  
**

**Lucy: Sure, I'll do the disclaimer... zin-chan-luvs-u does not own anything but a broken heart**


End file.
